


Mirrors

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Summary: *电影《社交网络》同人。CP为Sean Parker与Eduardo Saverin无差。作者SE和ES都吃所以应该看不出什么特别的倾向。不过如果观看途中感到不适还请及时退出。*半AU。蜘蛛侠花朵设定，但完全走的TSN世界线，不涉及Gwen和绿魔等人物。慎。*欠损表现有。慎。少03
Relationships: Sean Parker/Eduardo Saverin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. 01

Eduardo把Sean从那辆行将报废的车中拖出来的时候，Sean已经彻底没有意识了。

他甚至在一瞬间怀疑Sean是不是已经死了——因为Sean满身的血、苍白的脸色和以诡异的姿态坠着的手足都让人下意识地想往最坏的方面想——但却在确认到对方姑且还维持着的呼吸时否认了这一点。

他于是一把横抱起Sean就开始往最近的救护车那里奔，奔的途中却产生了一些不合时宜的庆幸。

他庆幸这次的大型连环撞车事件发生在他和Facebook的官司结束已有两年之久的当下。因为在这两年间，他经历了很多也思索了很多，并且看开了很多也放下了很多之前的自己无论如何都看不开放不下的事情。

这其中就包括，他发现自己其实并没有什么理由去痛恨Sean Parker，也不再有心情去和Sean Parker纠结一些过去的什么了。

所以他才能够在发现被撞得最惨的那辆车里面赫然昏死着一个Sean Parker的时候也毫不犹豫地冲上去救人，而不是陷入“解救仇人还是见死不救”这样无谓的两难之中导致耽误救人的时机。

有爆炸声和油烟味从身后传来。

他不用回头也知道，如果刚才自己有着哪怕一点点的犹豫，那么现在的Sean会变成什么样子。

脚下一个用力，又跳过几辆车顶，他觉得有一些时过境迁的感慨随着他跃起的动作涌上心头，却又在他落地的时候倏然消逝。

两年。一条命。

他将Sean塞进早已准备就绪的救护车里，然后便没做停留地一个翻身冲回混乱的油烟之中。

他想，他仁至义尽。

毕竟，他对Sean Parker确实没有任何私情。

——又毕竟，纽约的好邻居从来不会因个人原因而给人命排上优先顺序。

两年真的可以改变很多事。

两年前，他在与Mark的官司和最后一年的学业之中来回周转，疲于奔命，到最后整个人都被磨得几乎只剩下一具空壳。彼时的他身心俱疲，却在毕业之后发现自己无处可去——回家没指望，加州不可能，哈佛这伤心地又留不得，而其他地方他暂时还没有任何余暇去了解——所以只能姑且选择去了相对还算熟悉的纽约。

他当时真的没有想太多，也没做任何具体的打算。

他就只是想要在一个没有人会来打搅自己的环境里面，好好地、好好地休息一下。

他甚至隐约设想过，当自己调整好之后，自己可以离开美国发展，比如新加坡就是个不错的选择。

所以说之后所有的那些展开——比如他不知为什么就被一只奇怪的蜘蛛咬了一口，然后他就可以发射出蛛丝飞檐走壁，然后他开始用这样的能力和红蓝相间的制服去救人，然后他不知何时就有了“蜘蛛侠”这么个称呼，并且还变得家喻户晓甚至成了纽约的标志——什么的，真的只能说是意外与意外与意外与意外的综合结果。

而唯一一件毫不意外的事情就是，他——蜘蛛侠，纽约的好邻居——自然不可能离开纽约去什么新加坡了。

所以，这事儿就是，他，Eduardo Saverin，因为蜘蛛侠这个意外得来的身份，而不得不长期留在了纽约，表面上衣冠楚楚做着投资商的工作，私底下却穿着连体制服爬别人的窗户。

听起来有点儿疯狂，甚至有些变态——或者说，惊险刺激——但从他个人来讲，他却挺感激生活给了他一个如此大的变数。

因为，蜘蛛侠这个“副业”永远不会让他闲下来。这就意味着，在他一蹶不振寻找不到存在意义的那段日子里，是他的超能力让他没有就此荒废自己的人生，也是那些因为他的超能力而向他露出感激的微笑的人们让他再次找回生活的勇气。

而在他终于重新直起脊背，信心满满地在商场和战场上驰骋之后，他也终于有了精神上的余裕，去考虑清楚了之前一直在困扰他的很多事情。

比如他和Mark闹僵，他们两个其实都有责任——他们从一开始就不是一类人、看的不是同一个方向，所以矛盾从一开始就存在。而当时他的他们又都太年轻太莽撞，都犯了不该犯的错，才导致矛盾激化到一发不可收拾。

比如Dustin和Chris不该被迁怒。他们也有责任有立场，他们也有他们的难处，自己没有资格去指责他们为什么当时没能帮着自己。

……再比如，Sean Parker充其量只不过是个煽风点火者。他也许推了波助了澜，可如果自己和Mark之间本来没有裂痕，那凭他一己之力再怎么样也不可能让事情最终发展成那个样子。

所以后来，他和Mark波澜不惊地和解，和Dustin与Chris恢复了友好联络，并且决定和Sean以一种最自然的形式相忘于江湖。

却没想到，两年之后的现在，他偏偏就是和Sean来了一场令人终生难忘的单方会面。

……意外和意外和意外和意外之后的，大——意外。

但这一次，他可是一点儿都不感激命运对他的“眷顾”。

因为，说真的，就算是他已经不再记恨什么了，他对Sean也没有任何好印象——他觉得Sean Parker就是和自己性格最不对盘的那一类，他早就打定主意不管发生什么都不会和这样的人产生任何关联。

可是，看看现在。

他回到家里，把沾满了血和脏污的制服从身上扯下来随手扔进洗衣机，然后便整个人瘫坐在了床边，双手搓着脸，沉重地叹了一口气。

他知道他于情于理都没有必要再去关注Sean了——自己已经做了自己该做的，之后Sean是死是活都不该和自己有任何关系了。

……可是他发现，他无论如何都无法把Sean那张布满血迹的惨白的脸从脑海中抹去。

他甚至都不知道该去诅咒命运，还是诅咒自己这鸡妈妈一样老好人的性格了。

他从指缝中发出一声呻吟，然后默默地在脑海中把Sean住的医院所在区域加入了明天的巡逻列表。


	2. 02上

Sean大难不死，但却一直昏迷。

他被安排在医院走廊尽头的一个房间里面，被各类仪器和药品团团包围，苍白而势单力薄。

Eduardo无从得知Sean具体是什么状况——一方面，他白天晚上都有不得不处理的工作，不可能时时刻刻关注着Sean；另一方面，就算他有时间，他也没有立场去打听什么——所以他只能在每天晚上荡着蛛丝从Sean病房的窗口划过的时候，向里面张望一眼。

但即使是这样，他也能看得出来，Sean的情况确实非常不好。

没有开放探视的病房灯光刺眼，偶有出入的医生护士表情严肃。

他觉得，他每次经过，都会被那在房间里面叫嚣的压抑和沉默而刺痛。

而在这样的压抑和沉默之中，一直躺在那里一动不动的Sean，看起来简直脆弱得不堪一击。

他从来没有见过这样的Sean。

在他的印象里，这个男人从来都是自信而招摇的——他就像是一只花孔雀，走到哪里都不忘记开着屏展示自己的魅力，一张嘴能把最普通的事情都讲得灿若星辰。正因如此，自己才不喜欢他，尤其在当年事关Mark和Facebook的时候甚至讨厌他，怪罪他吸引走了Mark的全部注意力——但这也并不意味着，自己就想看到他变成现在这个样子。

……实际上，恰恰相反。

他感受着自己因为Sean的长期昏迷而感到沉重的心口，不得不承认了这个事实。

……实际上，自己根本不希望Sean就这样一直人事不省——恰恰相反，自己其实希望Sean能快些醒来，恢复原来的生活。

诚然，这事儿本和他无关。他知道不管Sean醒不醒来，自己都不会走进他的世界。

但反过来说，恰恰因为他们的世界完全不同，他才意识得到Sean对于这个时代来说是多么的不可或缺。

时至今日，自己早就明白，若是只有自己这类传统而求稳的人的话，这个世界根本无法像现在这样高速运转。

而Sean，恰恰就是站在时代的风口浪尖的第一推动力。

他曾经用Napster和Facebook改变了世界，收获万千荣光。

他之后也应该继续站在聚光灯下，创造出更多奇迹。

……而不是像现在这样孤零零地躺在病房里，沉默着衰弱下去。

“……、……”

今天的Eduardo也一如往常地在结束了巡逻的途中经过Sean的窗前。

他看着窗子里面仍然双目紧闭的Sean，将一声无处安放的叹息和一句微不足道的祈愿留在了夜空之中。

变化发生在大约两个星期之后。

那天，他仍然是在夜晚例行公事地划过Sean的窗前，但却因为看到的场景而险些撞上前面的建筑物。

Sean醒了。

他有些手忙脚乱地荡到那幢差点热情拥抱了自己的高楼楼顶停下，脑海中有一瞬间几近空白。

……Sean醒了。

他反刍了几遍这个信息，这才后知后觉地意识到自己这段时间一直在担心的事情这就算是迎来一个还不错的结局了——接着更加后知后觉地意识到这样一来自己以后也都不用再专门过来察看情况了。

他意识到，自己现在就可以彻底放下所有顾虑，一身轻松地离开这个本就不需要他的地方了。

然而，他却觉得自己脚下生根，根本没有办法移动。

……他发现自己根本无法不去在意刚才自己看到的，Sean的表情。

空白。

即便只有短暂的几秒，但他确信自己因为蜘蛛能力而特化过了的动态视力绝对不会让自己看错。

——他确信自己刚才在Sean脸上，绝对看到了一种如同剥落了所有情感一般的，触目惊心的空白。

他站在高楼顶上，有些艰难地做了一个吞咽的动作。

……他想，不会有人比他更熟悉那个表情，以及那个表情所包含的意义了。

转身，重新看向Sean病房所在的方向。

——因为在刚与Facebook打完官司的那段时间里，每当自己看向镜子，都会看到同样的一张被空白侵占到扭曲的脸。

他深深吐出一口气，而后一个翻身，跃回了来时的方向。

幸运的是，Sean所住的病房楼层不高，并且刚好对着医院的立体停车场。

他藏身在停车场的黑暗里，两个星期以来第一次停下来，仔细观察起了对面窗子里面的情况。

Sean还是像刚才自己所见到的那样，神色空白。他半靠在病床的床头，目视前方，但目光中却没有焦点。

他不知道Sean到底是什么时候醒来的，醒来之后发生了什么，为什么会变成这样，又维持这样的状态有多久了。

但他只是在看到摆在Sean病床旁边的一辆轮椅和一支拐杖——那是今天为止都不曾出现在这个病房里的东西——的时候，将状况猜了个大概其。

……恐怕，现在的Sean没有那两样东西，根本没有办法移动他自己。这对于那个向来自视甚高又自尊极强的天才来说，确实是个不小的打击。

然而，莫名地，他觉得此时Sean的情况应该不会这么简单——自己在当年和Mark闹僵的时候就曾收集过这个男人相关的资料，后来在和Facebook分道扬镳之后也曾听到过一些关于他的传闻——他知道Sean的生活也从来不是一帆风顺，也曾经历过跌入谷底苦苦挣扎的苦痛。但即便如此，这个似乎生来就必须要沐浴阳光的男人却从来没有停下过他再一次向巅峰前进的步伐，总能在万千质疑声中再次站到山顶，昂首挺胸地一览众山小。

他不清楚到底有什么能够击垮这样一个生命力极其顽强的男人。

但他觉得，一次车祸之后的走行不便，并不会有这样大的威力，能让这个男人露出和当年那个觉得失去了一切的自己如出一辙的绝望神情。

……到底发生了什么。

他心下疑惑，却苦于不能直接跳进窗子去问个究竟，只能在停车场的黑暗中留也不是，走也不是。

……直到他看见，窗子里面的Sean终于像是机器上了发条一般，做出了这段时间里的第一个动作。

他看见Sean缓慢地抬起了直到刚才都无力地垂在身侧的右手，将那还包着绷带的手掌举到眼前，像是看着什么陌生的事物一般地盯着看了一会儿，然后一点点地合拢了五指。

他想，对方也许是想做出一个握拳的动作。

但是他注意到，随着发力的过程，那只手从指尖到手腕，都在如同痉挛一般剧烈地颤抖。

他倒吸进一口气。

Sean的拳头终究没能握起来。那颤抖的右手又一次重重坠回床上的一瞬，他在死寂中似乎听到什么东西砸碎的闷响。

他怔在那里，看着窗子里面的人抬起还连着各类器械和药瓶的左手，遮住双眼，低下头去。

他不知道Sean手掌的遮挡之下，到底有没有眼泪。

他只知道直到自己终于因为停车场里面来了人而匆忙离开之前，自己倒吸进去的那口气竟一直都忘记了吐出来。

那之后，他每天的“顺路经过”正式变成了“暗中探视”。

事已至此，他已经不再为自己太过明显的担心而找别的理由，甚至还在没有紧急事态的时候，将“探视”的时间提前了一些。

然后，他便看到了很多之前他根本无法想象会发生在那个Sean Parker身上的场景。

第一天，他看到Sean的家人前来探望。可Sean却对他们大发脾气，甚至打翻了他的母亲倒给他的水杯。Parker先生沉下了脸，Parker女士则神色戚然。而在他们并不那样愉快地离开后，Sean只是呆然地看着那扇紧闭的房门很长时间，而后抬起左手，将脸埋在了掌心里。

第二天，Sean的父母没有再来。查房的护士进屋，看到了摆在床头的、一口未动的晚饭之后，露出了不赞同的神色。可是不管她说什么，Sean都只是闭着眼睛靠在床头，没有任何反应。

护士叹口气，念叨着什么地端起餐盘离开了。

Sean在她离开之后睁开眼睛，可整个人仍然如同一尊雕像一般一动不动。

第三天，他因为处理工作上的事务而到得比任何一次都晚。他本来还在想着也许Sean已经睡下，但却在看见一个人摔在床边的Sean的时候吓得差点儿没叫出来。

他坐立不安地藏在停车场里，脊背紧绷地看着Sean没有呼叫任何帮助，而是一个人扒着床边，晃晃悠悠地站了起来。

但是这却让他更想要尖叫了。

因为他看见，Sean右边裤腿的膝盖往下，是空荡荡的。

……他作出了极大的努力，才让自己忍住没有直接冲过去帮Sean一把，或者因为眼底的疼痛而落荒而逃。

第四天，他特意比往常都提前了一点到了医院。他看见Sean左手拿着叉子，像是十分专注又像是心不在焉地虐待着餐盘里的食物，但却一样都没有放进嘴里。

他又看了看Sean的脸，不确定这个人是不是比昏迷未醒的时候更为消瘦了。

他那天躲闪着在停车场出来进去的人们，在那里停留了好久。

可是直到他走，Sean餐盘里的东西都没减少哪怕一片菜叶子。

他觉得自己担忧已经快到临界值了。

第五天，他猜测坐在病床旁边拿着一叠文件神色为难的年轻小伙子是Sean的助理。他试探着把那叠文件和一支钢笔往Sean眼前送了送又说了些什么，而Sean只是不耐烦地挥了挥左手，将他赶了出去。

文件和钢笔被留在了床头。

Sean在又恢复了一个人的病床里面若有所思地盯着它们看了一会儿，然后像是下了什么天大决心一般地把它们拿到了面前。他将文件在自己的腿上摆好，然后左手拿起钢笔，用牙齿咬掉了笔帽，最后如临大敌地将笔尖对准了文件的右下角。

他不知道Sean到底有没有签完自己的名字。

他只知道即使没有签完，那支被扔在墙角的钢笔也不可能再完成它本来的使命了。

……他开始考虑如何结束这种毫无用处的“探视”了。

第六天，Sean右边腋下支着拐杖在病房里面练习行走，却因为右手根本握不稳拐杖而摔了站，站了摔。

而他站在黑暗里，心中的决意起了灭，灭了起。

第七天，他终于在医护人员结束一天之中最后一次查房之后，向Sean的窗口跃了过去。


	3. 02下

他是在跳到Sean窗边的时候，才想起来自己是没有办法从外面打开窗户的。

所以，在被人发现之前，他面临着一个重大的抉择——是立刻离开，还是让Sean帮自己来开窗。

考虑到后者成功的几率，他明白自己应该毫不犹豫地选择前者。只是，一想到Sean这几天来的状态，他就是没有办法说服自己不去敲响眼前的窗玻璃。

而现在，Sean终于在这段时间里来第一次看到他了。

他不是没有在脑中预演过这一刻Sean可能的反应——毕竟他也知道此时的自己看起来就是一个穿着连体制服爬别人窗子的变态——他甚至已经做足了心理准备去处理Sean表现出的吃惊，疑惑，惊吓或者反感。

但出乎他意料的，Sean并没有表现出以上任何一种情绪。

他只是在几秒的愣怔后很快又抹去了所有的表情，仅仅只向自己挑起了一根眉毛，像是在询问，又像是在拒绝。

而考虑到那双苍蓝眸子中如同止水般的平静，他直觉十有八九后者是正解。

可他仍然还是硬着头皮，抬起一只手，先是向着窗户里面的人挥了挥权当问候，又指了指窗沿儿，示意自己想要进去。

他觉得自己这一系列动作已经做得足够友善而温和了，但效果也只是让Sean放下了那根抬起的眉毛——他的神色由淡漠变成了打量，却丝毫没有想要来帮自己开窗的打算。

他不屈不挠地再一次轻轻敲了敲窗户，指了指窗沿儿，并且还加上了在鼻尖竖起手掌的动作来诚恳地表达“拜托了”的意思。

Sean终于蹙了蹙眉间——不是个什么令人愉快的表情，但是比起刚才那样的不为所动已经好上了太多——然后张开双唇，用唇形描出了一个简单的词。

——为什么。

这可不是在这种情况下能够轻易解释清楚的问题，他在面罩之后苦着一张脸心想，但如果不解释自己就永远不可能越过眼前这扇薄薄的玻璃窗。

于是他在短暂的思案后，抬起食指指了指自己，又指了指Sean，然后在确认Sean理解了这两个动作之后，转而将指头贴上窗玻璃，尽量缓慢而清晰地描出了四个字母的轮廓：

——CA R E

简单的笔划，简洁的讯息。

可Sean在看他划完最后一笔之后露出的表情，却是远出乎自己意料的复杂。

他先是微微瞪大了双眼，像是听到了什么难以置信的消息，而后又像是想起什么似地眨了眨眼，但很快又把那还没有铺展开的了然尽数扫了去，干巴巴地挑了挑嘴角，挂上了一种嘲讽的——确切地说，更像是自嘲的——笑意。

他完全没有办法解读这一系列的表情变化到底表达了一种什么样的心境。不过他猜，如果那和自己有关的话，大概也不算是太糟。

——因为Sean终于挪到了床边，伸手去拿放在床头的拐杖了。

而在接下来的十几秒里，时间似乎产生了一些轻微的错乱。

病床和窗户不远，大约只有3、4步的距离，可Sean却走得异常谨慎。他腋下紧紧夹着那根并没有办法握紧的拐杖，小心翼翼地维持着还没有能熟练掌握的平衡，一点一点地向窗边挪动。

他扒在窗外看着这样的Sean，觉得每一秒都行进得异常缓慢。他眨了眨眼，下意识地将目光挪开，却在无意间扫过病房紧闭的门时，莫名看到了一些旧时的影像在一片病态的白色中重现。

那是第一次和他——和他们，自己、Mark还有Christy——见面时的Sean。他从中餐馆的大门走进来，迟到了二十分钟却步履生风，休闲西装穿得高调而招摇，不由分说便成为了整个场子里面的焦点。

——他明明戴着腕表。

他听见那个时候的自己说，愤懑地，鄙夷地，恨不得将自己的敌意通过眼神发射出去，将那个姗姗来迟却毫无愧色的男人轰出餐馆。

然而，记忆里的男人却像是丝毫没有接收到自己的敌意一般，仍然摇曳生姿地大踏步向这边走来。

他看见那个身影向自己靠近，靠近——

……最后重叠在终于停在了窗棂下的男人身上。

这一次，男人没有腕表，没有休闲西装，也没有那春风得意的神色。

——有的只有额头上因为这几步路而渗出的薄汗，和一条扫着地面的空荡裤腿。

咔哒。

窗户在自己面前被打开，他在至近的距离看着夜色就那么不由分说地混进了男人的蓝色眼眸。

“……”

他咬了咬后牙根，调整了一下被刚才那段支离破碎的时间拉扯得很生别扭的肌肉之后，才一个跳跃进了窗户。

……然后便被一种沉闷的窒息感撞了个满怀。

于他，这种窒息感陌生又熟悉。

陌生是因为他从来不曾想到会在这个病房里遭遇到它。

而熟悉，是因为在他大学毕业后刚刚来到纽约的那一段失魂落魄的时间里，自己的家中也总是堆满了这样几乎不会流动的、腐败的空气。

换句话说，这个病房着实让他回想起那段不愉快的经历——唯一和自己当时的房间不同的，是这里有着刺鼻的消毒水味。

……和Sean Parker。

——SeanParker。

他在心中又一次默念了一遍这个同样陌生又熟悉、却本该和这样的氛围格格不入的名字，背过身去关上窗又拉上窗帘，同时挥散掉那些过去的幻影在自己脑海中的最后余音。

再次转身，他看到此时的这个Sean Parker正用和刚才同样小心而笨拙的动作，一点点地将自己再次挪回床边。

他的手指蜷了蜷，却最终没有选择上前搀扶。

毕竟，他们非亲非故，更何况现在这个打扮的自己对Sean来讲就是个可疑的陌生人——他有理由相信，眼前这个向来自视甚高的男人，终究会有一些不想被人触碰的、最后的矜持。

……这样想来，他也许还得感谢当年那个来给淋成落汤鸡的自己开了门，却丝毫没有来嘘寒问暖的Sean了。

闲话休提。

他站在那里，用一种坦率又平静的目光看着Sean缓慢地回到床边坐下。直到确定对方彻底安顿好了之后，他才小小地向前迈了一步，开口道：

“……你好。”

他想，他已经努力让这句问候听起来足够自然了，但考虑到当下这个情况，他也不能确定这种程度的“自然”到底能起到多大的效果。

于是他清了清嗓子，又补充道：

“……我……呃，我确实是那个蜘蛛侠，如果你听说过的话，不是什么冒牌货。……在你发生车祸的时候我在现场……因为当时你是伤得最重的那一个，所以我一直很担心你，今天冒昧打扰你实在很抱歉……”

心知自己不得要领，于是停下来摸了摸鼻头。

“……但我就是想来确认一下，你是否还好。”

这话一说出来，他就开始后悔了——因为不管怎么想，这几天来他看到的Sean的状况，都完全不能算好。

然而，Sean却似乎并不在意他的说法，只是扯了扯嘴角，表情勉强算得上是似笑非笑：

“……如你所见，我现在就是这样。活着，没什么不好的。……哦，说到这个。”

眨了一下眼睛。

“我知道你。他们都说，当时如果不是你及时从车里把我拖出来，我肯定就没命了。……他们说我现在还能活着，还能说话还能思考，就已经是个天大的奇迹了。”

又点点头，波澜不惊地说道：

“……也许我该因为这个奇迹而感谢你，蜘蛛侠。”

如芒在背。

而那芒刺的尖锐，来自Sean语气中的空白。

……是的，空白——他可以肯定，刚才Sean那句话里面，既没有劫后余生的喜悦，也没有患得患失的痛苦——有的只是那种，这段时间总会出现在Sean脸上的空白。

……那种曾经的自己总会在镜子中看到的空白。

一瞬间，他觉得自己的胃被人拧得死紧。所有他准备好的那些问候的、安慰的、鼓励的话语就这样被碾成了碎末淡然无存，取而代之的是一种刻骨铭心的苦涩从食道一直泛上舌尖。

如果让他形容，他会说这种苦涩就像是在海中遇难之人意外得救之后口中残存的味道——所有人都在因为自己的一命尚存而欢欣鼓舞，却没有人知道这种味道哽在喉头挥之不去的滋味是多么难熬。

他想起当年那些得知自己遭遇的人的好心安慰——他们将自己和Facebook的纠纷简化成一场失败的投资，并且将后来的那六亿美元视作自己对Facebook的胜利以及东山再起的资本——却没有人真能理解那段经历到底夺走了自己的什么，又伤害自己有多深。

而现在，他想，如果Sean那蓝色的眼睛中有一片海，那么那海水也一定会是如此苦涩的。

……可又有谁能真正看进他的眼睛，真正用自己的味觉去体会那片海水的腥咸呢？

想到这里，他觉得他终于理解了之前这一个星期之中，Sean表现出的所有的那些痛苦与挣扎到底是因为什么了——以一种过于设身处地的方式。

由胃里涌上的苦味还在口腔中蔓延。

但这如同反刍的苦涩却让他一个星期以来第一次奇迹般地平静下来了。

“……不用谢我。”

他轻轻摇着头，低声说。

“我知道你并不是真心想谢我——虽然反过来讲，你大概也不是真心不想谢我——不过没有关系。我当时并不是为了得到感谢才救你，现在更不是为了得到感谢才来看你……所以你可以不用勉强自己，说这些你并不想说的话。”

“……”

Sean看着他，没有答话，只是那刚才还勉强算得上是似笑非笑的嘴角此时几乎抿成了一条直线。

他径自继续道：

“……从某种意义上讲，我想我可以理解你现在的感受。虽然我们的遭遇不尽相同，而且我的遭遇里面更多的有些自作自受的成分在……不过我想，我能明白这种，类似于，大家都在说着这没什么大不了，可只有自己了解那些失去的会让自己有多疼的感觉。”

Sean仍然将视线锁在他的身上，沉默。

他换出一口气。

“……我也知道，此时的你最不需要的，大概就是蹩脚的安慰和看似慷慨大方实则只是自我满足的帮助。我承认我在进来之前确实都想过这些，但现在，我一点儿都不想让事情变得更糟。所以。”

Sean微微眯起了双眼，却仍然没有发出声音。

他觉得对方是在无声地询问自己，那么自己到底是来做什么的。

但他却只能在面具之后苦笑了。

“……说实话，现在其实我也不知道我能做些什么了。”

他调整了一下站姿，让自己松弛了下来。

“这听起来很蠢我知道——我因为担心你而来，却在来了之后自己其实派不上什么用场，但即使这样也没有办法扔下一句‘那好吧就随便你’然后再也不见——什么的，听起来一点都不像一个拯救人们于水火的超级英雄。……好吧，虽然我本来也不是做这个的料。”

抬了抬肩膀，表达自己的无奈。但很快又正经起来，说道：

“……所以，现在的情况其实是，你希望我怎么做。”

他这样说，严肃而郑重。

“我不知道怎样做对你来说才是合意的，所以决定权在你的手上——如果你说你不需要我继续留在这儿，那我马上就走；但如果你说需要我为你做些什么，那我也会尽我的全力。……所以，就告诉我你的决定，好么？”

“……”

Sean紧紧抿着唇瓣，打量了他许久才终于张口，但说出的话却是和前文没有任何关系得突兀：

“……你知道我是谁，对吗？”

他的第一反应是自己不知何时暴露了身份，所以下意识地就想否认。可是当他又一次注意到Sean脸上那戒备又疏离的神色的时候，却察觉到了这句话背后真正的意思，于是当即咽下了那些否认的话语，点了点头，沉着道：

“……是的，我知道——Sean Parker，世界闻名的大富豪——但这并不是我会对你说刚才那些话的理由。”

“那是为何。”

“……因为，我不能改变我的过去。”

他沉下声音，缓缓道。

“——但我想，也许我可以做些什么，好让你的未来不会变成我的过去。”

许久。

“……所以。”

Sean再次出声，说出的话仍然驴唇不对马嘴。

“——我能叫你Spidey吗？”

但这一次，他却因为这句没头没尾的话——也因为这段日子以来第一次在Sean脸上看到的轻浅笑容——而忍不住笑起来了。


	4. 03

暂缺，找到原文再补上


	5. 04

那天晚上之后，Sean对于复健变得配合了很多。他不再拒绝进食，开始接受轮椅，并且对于单手单脚的生活适应良好，脸色也变得渐渐好了起来。

关于这一点，每天晚上仍然去探视的他确实是感到非常欣慰的。但是——事到如今甚至不需要再强调的——SeanParker这个存在就是不能让人彻底放宽心，总能找到些什么法子让人头大。

“我说，Spidey。不给我讲讲你自己的事儿吗？”

尤其是。

“——毕竟，我们是朋友啊。”

……在自己莫名其妙就成了对方的朋友的情况下。

他坐在床边，看着靠在床上满脸理所当然到近乎无辜的Sean，脸在面罩之后都皱成了苦瓜。

“……不，Sean，我必须得说，我们不——”

“……你不喜欢和我做朋友吗，Spidey？”

Sean立刻垂下眼角，失落几乎要从那双蓝眼睛里面晃出来。

“你是不是也像其他那些人一样觉得我又自大又狂妄，偏偏现在还成了残疾，变得比以前更麻烦了——”

“……不不，Sean，你知道事实不是这样。”

实在不忍心看Sean那可怜兮兮的表情——虽然理智告诉他那只是对方故作夸张——他忙不迭摇头否认道。

“我绝对不会觉得你是个麻烦的，不然我也不会一直出现在这里。”

策略性地跳过关于自大和狂妄的那一部分，他力图让自己听起来公正严明。

“但我就是，你知道的，我是蜘蛛侠，我不能也不想把我的真实身份和经历暴露给任何人，也不能和不管什么人走得太近。所以即便是你，我也不能……不能成为你的朋友，更不能把我的事情说出来。”

“哦，‘即使是我’。”

而Sean不知道该说是太会抓重点还是太会抓重点，表情立刻由可怜兮兮变成了若有所悟。

“所以你是在说，我对你来说确实是特别的了？”

“……Sean，你明知道我不是这个意思。”

他又使劲摇了摇头，耐着性子道。

“你要知道，超级英雄这个工种很危险的，一个不小心就碰上那种平常人绝对小命不保的大危机。所以我不能让什么人变成我的‘特别’，不管是朋友还是恋人还是家人还是其他什么，甚至连宠物都不能养。这么做不仅是为了我自己，也是为了不把别人牵扯进不必要的麻烦，你理解么？”

“嗯，所以你还是在说你‘不能’，却没有否认我‘就是’对你来说特别的那个。”

Sean点着头，堂堂正正大言不惭，嘴角一挑简直要多欠抽有多欠抽。

“所以，我们仍然已经是朋友了。”

“……上帝啊。”

他被这样的Sean搞得快没了脾气，只想仰天长叹，一不小心连平常的习惯用语都带了出来。

“Sean——”

“Spidey。”

可却在继续长篇大论说服对方之前，被一个意外温和的声音打断了。

愣了愣，看到刚才还满脸让人看了只想抽他的表情的Sean，此时却带着无比真诚又柔软的笑意看着自己。

“Spidey，我知道你有你的难处。所以你看，我甚至都没有要求你摘下过面罩不是吗。”

……仔细想想，还真是这样。这段时间以来，Sean虽然总是固执，时有任性，可确实一次都没有打探过自己的真实身份。

他突然觉得有些理亏词穷，于是干脆闭上了嘴，听Sean继续说。

“……但我就是。”

他看到Sean撇开视线，像是很用心地甄选了一下词句之后才又一次看回自己，蓝眸子里面盈满整个病房的苍白都无法盖过的清亮。

“——我就是真的很开心，能有你这样一个朋友。”

是谁说过的来着，Eduardo Saverin就是吃软不吃硬——而事实证明，即便套着蜘蛛侠的制服，这一点也没能得到任何改善。

“……好吧。好吧，Sean。如果你这样坚持。”

他让步，甚至举起两只手做出投降的姿势。

“但是你要知道，即便你这么说，但因为我的身份特殊，我也不可能做到像普通的‘朋友’那样的事情。……更何况，等你出了院回了加州，我们甚至连见都不会再见面了——”

“凡事别想那么绝对嘛，Spidey。”

但Sean却像丝毫没有把这些事情放在心上地耸耸肩，轻松道。

“也许我可以给你一支专用手机，防追踪防窃听的那种，就专门用来和我联系？这样的话，联络就不成问题了，而且我要是以后再来纽约，还能再找到你啊。”

目瞪口呆。

他使劲盯着看着眼前的这个把“和蜘蛛侠约饭”说的跟“太阳会升起来”一般自然的男人，心想过了这么多年自己果然还是没能理解这些极客们的脑回路到底都是怎么长的。

“……可是，Sean。”

他一只手无力地垂下，另一只手则无奈地按上了额角。

“你要知道，只要我还有一天是蜘蛛侠，我就不可能告诉你我是谁，不可能摘下面具，也不可能跟你讲任何我自己的事情——”

“唔，这听起来倒是确实挺遗憾的。”

Sean皱了皱鼻子，但看起来并不真心在意。

“但只要我们还能再见到面，这些事情都可以慢慢再谈嘛。——也许哪天你就突然改变心意，愿意告诉我你到底是谁了呢？”

“……、……”

他张了张嘴，几欲直接否定这个说法。但又因为担心引来不必要的追诘，便只是一声叹息，避过了这个话题，另起话头问道：

“……可是，Sean，我不明白。”

抚在额角的手转而挠了挠后脑。

“我不明白你为何执着于我？……我是说，如果你需要一个以后能够长期交流甚至相处的对象，那么一个永远只能戴着面罩穿着紧身衣爬墙爬窗子的家伙肯定不是什么理想的选择，更何况你人际关系又处得那么开……”

“……可我在被变形的车子压到神志模糊的时候，却根本想不起来我能留些什么话，给什么称得上是朋友的人。”

Sean垂下眼帘，声音幽幽。

他是第一次发现Sean的睫毛原来很长，长得可以拢络一些夜的颜色。

“你知道，Spidey，那个时候我是真的以为我就要死了。所以，我当然也像所有那些将死之人一样看到了自己的跑马灯，并且确实有一瞬想要传达一些什么给我想传达的人。”

眨眼，有阴影落在他的脸上。

“……可我直到跑马灯放完最后一幕，都没在其中找到一个可以传达些什么的人。”

再度抬眼，强打笑意，可阴影尚存。

“——我发现，我所有的骄傲，所有的失落，所有的欢愉和所有的疼痛，到头来，都只能是我一个人的。”

“……而这在我醒来、发现连我自己都不复如初的时候，带来的创伤比车祸更疼。”

孤独。

心头盘旋这两个字，他似乎能听到它们在自己胸腔中留下的回响。

他要如何才能不去理解这种旷世的孤独——正如自己曾经经历过的那般。

所以，他想，他也能理解在这种孤独的侵袭之中，碰到一滴露水都能奉为甘泉的感受。

……只是。

“可即便如此。”

他说，吐字艰难地。

“我也不是一个好选择。……毕竟，当你离开这里之后，我就很难再为你做些什么了。”

“可你起码会想到要为我做些什么不是吗？”

Sean说，非但不为难，甚至语气中还带上了一丝轻快。

“说实话，Spidey，在我刚醒来不久的那段时间里，我真的从来没有考虑过会有除了家人的人真心实意地来看望我。可你偏偏就在那时候出现了，就像是——像是他们说到的那种，会在半夜为了别人穿街走巷单纯只是出于‘关心’的朋友——在我的窗户上写下那几个字母，陪我经历了之后的许多，并且直到现在也还能像这样坐在这里。”

咬了咬下唇，表情略显别扭，但仍旧真诚。

“……你知道，我从来不信什么奇迹。可关于你，我不得不说，你就像是一个突然出现的奇迹——所以我想要拼命抓住这个奇迹，也没什么奇怪的吧？”

他差点儿——真的就差那么一点点——就要被说动了。

“……可是Sean。”

他绷紧了自己的声调，做着最后的负隅抵抗。

“不管你再怎么说，我的身份对于你想要的友情都会是个巨大的障碍。我不能——”

“Spidey。”

Sean却直接抢过了他手中最后的武器，挑起一边眉毛看起来胜券在握。

“——你知道我为什么一直没有打听过你的真实身份吗？”

这一招确实出其不意，他瞬间便被打得发懵。

“……我、我以为……以为你就是不在意？”

毫无底气地这样回答。

然后毫不意外地遭到了Sean毫不容情的嘲笑。

“……天哪，Spidey，我都怀疑你能平安无事当超级英雄到现在是不是完全因为运气太好了——你的戒备心到底都去哪里了？”

Sean说，听起来是真的有在担心。

“你难道就没有想过，我没问过，是因为我早就私自调查清楚了你到底是谁吗？别忘了，我可是个超级黑客，在没成年的时候就把FBI的数据库当后花园逛了。”

当头棒喝。

他倒抽一口冷气。

“……等等，Sean，你不会真的——”

“……现在你知道着急啦？”

Sean剐他一眼，剐的他差点儿就直接跳上了天花板。

“……不，Sean，告诉我你没有真的这么做——”

“……我当然没有。”

Sean突然一声叹息，整个人不再装腔作势，而是哭笑不得。

“行了，Spidey，把你那炸毛……呃，还是说蜘蛛应该说是炸丝？……总而言之就是那如临大敌的架势收一收。……我向你保证，我没有私下调查你，好吗？不如说我是想来着，可是就我现在这双手，被人发现侵入的话根本都来不及退出，所以根本不可能把你查得底儿掉，这一点你尽管放一百个心。”

“……”

他花了好一阵儿才逐渐从头脑一片空白的震惊中摆脱出来。

“……那、那、那你——”

“我没问你，只是因为我觉得没有必要问你。”

Sean不等他问完便答，并且在接收他更加明显的茫然之后轻轻一笑，补充道：

“——因为当我看着你在我面前，毫无保留地向我表达你的关心，并且告诉我不会因为我是谁而改变对我的态度的时候，我觉得，我也不会因为你是谁——或者不是谁——而改变对你的态度了。”

笑意延伸，漾在那双好看的蓝色眸子里。

“只要你还是你——会像这样坐在这里听我讲话的Spidey——那么不管之后你会一直带着面罩，还是终有一天会摘下它，我想，我都不会在意的。”

整个世界似乎都在这一刻屏气住了呼吸。

而和外部的寂静形成了鲜明对比的，是他体内汹涌澎湃的暖意。

他觉得，他似乎在Sean如同湖面般明净的眼睛中看到他了自己——不是他的红蓝制服、也不是他的定制西装——而是真正的他自己：赤裸，自在，且完整。

……那是在他从过去的碎片中艰难爬起，用制服和西装为自己撞开一种新的生活之后，再也不曾真正体会过的感受。

他觉得自己早已习惯了分裂，习惯了伪装——习惯了在两条钢索之间跳跃着维持紧张的平衡——甚至甘之如饴。

他只是没有想到，自己还能邂逅一池清泉，抚慰所有那些陈年旧伤。

而现在，Sean眼中的湖水，正在为自己泛着波光。

最后的那一点点迟疑，就这么消散在了那粼粼的水纹之中。

“……好吧，Sean。我说不过你，我认输。”

他摸了摸鼻头，然后将右手向Sean伸了过去，努力提着声调来掩饰自己被湖水打湿的声音。

“——恭喜你获得一个朋友，我是说，会大半夜走街串巷来到这里只为了在窗户上写下‘我关心你’几个字的那种。”

而Sean却不理睬他的右手，只是微微挑起下巴，将左手伸了过来，道：

“应该说，恭喜你，Spidey，获得了一个朋友。”

五指得瑟地动了动。

“——会自创‘Sean Parker礼仪’的那种。”

几秒之后，他们的笑声交合在一起，就像是他们紧紧握住的左手。


	6. 05

他一直觉得，如果自己愿意，自己可以成为一个非常合格的朋友。

当年和Mark一起的时候，他就鞍前马后任劳任怨。大事小事好事坏事他都跟着对方摸爬滚打经历了一遍，可直到他冲进Facebook大楼砸了Mark电脑的那决定性的一刻之前，他都没有想过要放弃和Mark之间的友情。

而现在，面对一个不由分说便将他们之间的关系定义为“朋友”的Sean，他觉得他也可以说的上是仁至义尽。除了不能脱下制服和面罩这一点以外，他自认已经为Sean做了力所能及的所有事，并且也将会继续这么做下去。

……但这并不意味着，他就会毫无底线地满足对方提出的所有要求。

所以。

“……不，Sean。我说，不。”

他义正辞严地说出拒绝的话，恨不得让自己的面罩都能看起来非常严肃正直。

“——不管你再怎么说，我都不会答应在你出院之后，带你用蛛丝荡回你的住所的。”

Sean撇下嘴角，用脸上所有的肌肉摆出了一个“不开心”的表情。

“为什么啊Spidey，我们不是朋友嘛。”

“就是因为是朋友我才更不能答应你！”

他抬高声音道。

“我跟你说过多少次，蜘蛛侠是不能被人发现和任何人有任何亲近关系的。万一我带着你在天上飞的情景被人发现了，先不提会不会有人想要为了伤害我而去伤害你，就说各路媒体狗仔就能把你淹没！所以，不，不行，我是绝对不会答应你的。”

“可是Spidey，我们可以晚上出发，挑比较不会被人发现的路线——”

“我的老天啊Sean！”

他难得起急地打断仍然不死心的Sean，崩溃地大声道。

“可是你有哮喘！就算没人会发现，我又怎么能冒险带你进行这种高危活动？！”

“……Spidey。”

Sean挑起一边眉毛，目光玩味。

“你怎么知道我有哮喘？”

“……我、”

他一口气没喘上来。

“……我、我、我都知道你约会向来会迟到20分钟还能从外面直接找到你的病房，怎么就不能知道你有哮喘了？”

“……”

Sean睁大眼睛看了他两秒，然后突然便大笑了出来。

“天哪Spidey，你可真可爱。”

他一边笑，一边还装模作样地抬手去抹了抹眼角并不存在的眼泪。

“要我说，你当蜘蛛侠可真是入错了行——你应该去当个小鹿侠什么的，这才和你给人的印象比较搭。”

“……”

他的额角抽动几下。

“……我给人的印象？”

“单纯，无害。”

Sean说，还不忘煞有介事地点了点头。

“——好欺负。”

“……Sean。”

他气极反笑。

“你要知道，如果我想，我完全可以现在就把你轻而易举地从窗户扔出去。”

“我当然知道。”

Sean却突然话锋一转。

“可即便你有这样的能力，你也仍然不愿意带我体验一下纽约高空的夜景。”

……好吧。

他一口气泄下去，觉得浑身上下都在叫嚣着无奈。

“……Sean，你知道你现在已经在胡搅蛮缠了吗？”

道理都已经懒得再讲，他拒绝继续讨论地直接盖棺定论：

“关于这件事，我说不行就是不行——你要是再纠缠下去，我以后就不来找你了。”

“……噗。”

可Sean却莫名其妙地又一次笑了出来。

“Spidey，你知道吗。”

他就那样弯着一双好看的眼睛，半是调侃半是感慨地说道。

“——这个时候如果你坚持要把我从窗户扔出去，可能听起来还会更有威慑力一点。”

……他觉得他今晚也许还是回去冷静一下比较好。

“诶，好啦，不闹你了Spidey。”

可Sean偏偏又在这个时候学会了见好就收。

他只好又压下自己已经半抬起来的屁股，听Sean继续道：

“我知道你也是为我好。所以如果你实在不答应的话，我也不强求。……而且实际上。”

说着还向他挤了挤眼睛。

“我的目的其实也不是看纽约高空的夜景。”

他心里咯噔一下，不知道眼前满脑子鬼主意的男人又在考虑作什么妖，只得无比小心地问：

“……那你的目的是……？”

“是把你拐回家呀，Spidey。”

“……”

“我就是想确定，你能确切地知道我在纽约住所的位置，并且以后还会继续来拜访。”

“…………”

“所以如果你能向我保证你以后肯定还会像现在这样每天来找我的话，我就会干脆地放弃让你带我回家这件事啦。”

“………………”

……该怎么讲呢。

他觉得，他真的从来没见过有什么人，能把这么死皮赖脸的话，用这么理直气壮的语气说出来的。

而他，当然，是绝对不会向这样的恶势力屈服的。

“……Sean，你要知道我只能爬窗子。”

“我随时为你留一扇呀。”

“…………可是万一被人发现——”

“没事，我专门选了一个高级住宅区的高层，到了晚上人可少了，不会被人看见的。”

“………………但你不是还有在加州的工作……”

“啊，Spidey，我忘了告诉你了吗？”

Sean像是突然想起来似地，兴高采烈地说。

“——我出院之后的一段时间都会以大病初愈无心工作为理由，待在纽约疗养啦。”

……好了，他现在可以把这个家伙从窗子扔——

“所以，Spidey，纽约的好邻居，Sean Parker的好朋友。”

……出去了吗……

“你现在对于来我家串门儿还有什么顾虑吗？”

……

“如果还有的话，你说出来我们一起解决呀。”

一声叹息。

最终，那个晚上从窗户离开的就只有他——并没有被他丢下去的Sean Parker——还有捏在他手心里的一张记了一串地址的小纸条。

……最起码。

他荡在纽约的上空，有些晕眩地想。

……自己能拿着这样一串地址，就说明Sean很快能出院了——不管怎么说，这都是件好事。……至于之后该怎么继续和Sean相处这件事。

他又荡过几栋高楼，将手中的小纸条握得更紧了一些。

……那就等以后再慢慢说吧。


	7. 06上

是谁说过的来着，人生不如意之事十之八九。

——他在将手中的伤员交给医护人员，然后又一次转头冲进那幢燃着大火的写字楼的时候，觉得自己真想把这句话做成一条巨大的横幅挂在天上。

Sean这天下午应该已经出院了。

就在前一天晚上，他熬不过对方的软磨硬泡，终于正式答应如果不出意外的话今天晚上会去Sean的住所看看情况。

可是，谁能想到这意外偏偏就随着这纽约繁华区冲天的火苗，来得毫无预兆，又气势汹汹。

目光所到之处浓烟滚滚，他不得不屏住了呼吸争分夺秒地往里冲——据外面的人说，还有一位身体不适的安保人员，被困在内部的休息室里没能逃脱——他一边跑一边觉得自己的耳边充斥着各种材料正在燃烧殆尽的劈啪声，和时间正在流失殆尽的呼呼声——可他的思绪却愣是逃脱了这烟熏火燎的重重包围，止不住地往好几个街区外面飘。

……不知道Sean安全到家了没有。

他绕过拐角。

……医院里面带回去的行李和他新安置的家当，不知道都有没有人帮他好好收拾。

又摸上楼梯。

……那个小助理看起来也和Sean其实算不上亲近，不知道他能不能考虑到突遇变故的老板的种种需要，把该打理的都打理好。

最后撞开一扇紧闭着的房门。

……而Sean，不知道是不是现在还在留着窗户等着自己——

一个燃着火苗的立柜正在倒下，眼看着就要砸在昏睡在床铺上的年轻男子身上。

他没有时间去思考什么才是正确的判断。

他只觉得即使是自己强化过了的躯体隔着一层强化过了的制服，他也能感觉到后背上一阵钻心的灼痛。

在抱着男子奔出来的路上，他因为源源不断的疼痛感和窒息感而脑子里面一片模糊。

模糊之中，只有一双似乎能浇灭所有灼热的清蓝，在远方悠悠地向自己张望。

他是在几乎靠着本能荡着蛛丝离开现场、找到另外一幢摩天楼的楼顶停下来时，才慢慢找回清明的思考的。

他将头套从下往上拉到鼻尖，露出口部大口呼吸新鲜的空气。背部的疼痛感依旧尖锐，但既然自己能够没有什么障碍地来到这里，就说明筋骨应该都没有损伤。这样看来，凭自己的恢复能力，皮肉伤几天总能好了，倒也不用太过担心。

将情况分析到这里，他终于能够彻底放松下来平顺自己的呼吸。而在身体各项机能终于回复通常运转了之后，他却又开始为另外的事情烦心起来。

……今天晚上到底还去不去Sean那里。

按理说，纽约繁华区写字楼突发大火、蜘蛛侠奔赴现场救援这件事，应该早就实时变成了新闻传播了开去。只要Sean留心一下，立刻就能知道自己今晚实在不太方便赴约。他完全可以正大光明地爽约，过两天休整好了再去给对方赔个不是。

然而，他不知道为什么，就是觉得那扇说好今晚会给自己留着的窗户，一定不会有关上的那刻。

而他只要一想到夜风可能会侵袭那片曾经温暖包容了自己的蓝色湖水，就会觉得胸口也如同后背那般刺痛起来了。

叹口气，将面罩拉回原状，站起身。他按了按手腕上的发射器，然后一路荡向了并非自己家的方向。

Sean家的窗户确实没关——不仅没关，里面的灯也还大亮着——即便此时时间应该已经接近午夜。

暖黄色的灯光就这么照进他的胸腔，驱赶仍然抓着他不放的疼痛与疲惫，让他甚至眼眶都有些莫名发热。

他在窗外趴了好一会儿，做了好几个深呼吸让自己的情绪相对平静下来，然后才象征性地敲了敲窗玻璃，然后小心翼翼地翻身进了窗子。

“Spidey！”

而他甚至还没有在房间内站稳，一声在如此深夜里面显得过于清晰的大喊便传进了耳朵。

他的目光快速扫过一整个大而空旷的客厅，最终落在了声音的来源——坐在沙发上的Sean身上。

他看到Sean此时正将腿上的笔电随手往身边一放，抓起拐杖便跌跌撞撞地往这边走。他甚至还没来得及发出声音让对方不用忙着移动，就被对方逼近的身形和话语彻底压制住了。

“Spidey，老天，你终于还是来了！我看到新闻上说火灾情况非常严重，而你救出最后一个人之后立刻就不见了踪影，我还在想你是不是受了重伤根本没有力气长距离移动或怎么样——谢天谢地你现在出现在这里。你不知道我刚才有多担心！”

那双清蓝的眸子停在自己至近的距离，其中晃动着的过于清澈的真情实感瞬间浇得他措手不及。

……可他却不讨厌这个。一点儿也不。

毕竟，他想，他就是因为这片为了自己而存在的丰饶水源，此时才会——才能这样站在这里。

他暗自庆幸，自己不选择直接回家而是过来一趟实在是太好了——不仅是为了Sean，也是为了自己。

他觉得，此时的自己甚至都已经在笑了，很蠢，可是发自内心。

“……嗨，Sean。”

他就在面罩的遮挡下傻里傻气地笑着，抬起一只手，以一种完全和此时的氛围并不相符的快活声调说：

“虽然有些晚了，不过我还是来打扰了——”

“那种事怎么都好了！”

可Sean却完全没有接收到他内心的愉悦，只是地一把抓住他本是用来打招呼的手腕，焦急地问：

“Spidey，你有没有受伤？”

“我没——、”

他登时便想否认，可无奈Sean抓住他的时候好巧不巧便牵动到了他手臂到肩膀的肌肉。被烧伤的后肩一阵疼痛，他的声音一个没把持住就拐了弯儿。

Sean立刻眯起了双眼，手上的力道放松，但却没有放开他的打算。

“……你果然受伤了。”

“……不是什么大事，很快——”

“伤到哪里了？”

“……就能好了……”

“我问，伤到哪里了，Spidey？”

“……”

一种Sean Parker式的不依不饶的气场正源源不断地向他压过来。经过之前一段时间的相处，他也摸清楚了一旦进入这个模式的Sean可是不撞南墙不回头的难缠。

而早已体力消耗得差不多的他，此时确实是没有和Sean磨下去的兴致，于是只好乖乖缴械投降：

“……后背。”

他带着Sean的手一起垂下去，脱力地说。

“救最后那个人的时候被倒下来的东西砸了一下，没伤到筋骨，就是有点儿疼——”

“伤处处理过了吗？”

“……没有。”

他摇摇头，尽量轻描淡写地说道。

“但确实没什么大事，你知道的，我的身体即便受了伤也恢复得很快，就算伤筋动骨也过几天就能活蹦乱跳了，这点儿皮肉伤什么的——”

“Spidey。”

可Sean却根本不听他的说辞。

“但是刚才我拉你的时候，你明明感到疼了。”

他噎了一下。

“……可、可那很快就会好的……”

“……Spidey。”

皱起眉，Sean看着他的眼神是不容置辩的强势。

“——是谁说当个超级英雄就非得忽视自己感受到的疼痛了？”

可他偏偏就是在那强势背后，看到了细腻如水的温柔。

一种如潮汐般的热流倏地便涌上他的喉头。他觉得此时隐约出现在舌尖的一种又苦又甜的味道里面，混着客厅灯光和Sean眼眸的颜色。

他想，也许他从那次打击中再次站起身又成为蜘蛛侠以来——不，或者该说，也许在他有记忆以来的人生里——他就未曾尝到过如此绵密又清澈的滋味了。

那滋味渗入血脉，轻轻易便勾起了他这么多年来被自己也被身边所有人忽视掉的脆弱，让他又想哭，又想笑，甚至还想就这么直接卸下自己全部的武装，将自己此时的——一直以来的——难过与痛楚尽数倾诉给眼前的男人。

……可他不能。

只要他还是蜘蛛侠——只要他还是EduardoSaverin——他就不能这么做。

所以，他只能紧紧咬住自己的下唇，做了好几个吞咽的动作将那些翻涌着来到口边的词句含着一种近似于失落的情感拼命咽了下去，然后佯装平静地道：

“……Sean，我知道你很担心我，可我就是，真的会没事的，好么？”

停了停，看到Sean完全没有抚平眉间的褶皱，于是继续说：

“我——我向你保证，我回去之后会好好处理伤口。等下次再见到你的时候，绝对不会因为你稍微一拽就感到不适了，这样可以么？”

“……可我没法验证你是否真的实践了你的诺言。”

然而Sean却完全没有接受他的保证，反而异常敏锐地指出了他承诺中的破绽。

“你一直穿着制服，而且对疼痛的忍耐度又比一般人强。下次你来的时候，即便你的伤根本没好，你也可以表现得像完全没事儿了一样。……我不希望你在我面前这样。”

Sean说，诚恳到近乎恳切地。

“我希望你在我面前的时候能够想你所想，做你所做——我希望，Spidey，你在我面前的时候能够不要逞强，并且让我能够力所能及地帮助你——”

他能感受到自己的退路正在被Sean一点点封锁。

“——就像你第一次见到我时，对我所说的那样。”

并且最终被逼上了一个十分危险的方向。

他嗓子发干，连手心都开始微微冒汗。

“……可是，Sean，即使你这么说，我也——”

“如果你不愿意摘下面罩的话，那么只是让我看看你的后背也好。”

Sean这样说，声音柔软。

“——就给我一个能够关心你、帮助你的权利，好么，Spidey？”

……让人根本不知道该如何拒绝。


	8. 06下

……明明带着面罩，可却要在别人面前赤裸上身，这个感觉着实有些奇怪。

他在Sean的指示下把水、毛巾和急救箱准备好，然后在沙发上坐下，背过身去，一边将自己上半身的制服慢慢褪去，一边这样想。

不过，他还没有来得及开始感到不自在，便被Sean一声倒吸气的声音吸引去了全部注意力。

“……我的天Spidey。”

Sean说。他甚至不用转头都能从语气中推测到对方脸上的痛切。

“我真难以想象所有那些在现场的人会没有人关心你到底是不是受了伤——”

有指尖无比小心地触碰上自己肩头尚且完好的皮肤，就好像在触碰什么易碎品。

“……更难以想象即便这样你还坚持说这都是些小问题不用在意。”

“……”

他缩了缩肩膀，不知道是因为对方过于怜惜的触碰，还是因为对方对于关怀的语气。

“……经验上讲，这样的伤确实是小问题。”

他有些没有底气地小声道，在感受到对方指尖的一个轻颤之后立刻又磕磕绊绊地补充：

“而、而且——没有人会想要一个从火灾现场救个人出来就受了伤的超级英雄。……那、那一点都不酷不是吗。”

一声叹息。

他有些茫然地听着拧毛巾的哗啦水声从背后传来，不知道自己哪里说出了让对方不能接——或者不想接的话。

沉默难捱。

“……Sean？”

他于是出声询问，却在得到回答之前先得到了敷上后背的毛巾。

他因为突如其来的刺痛而瞬间僵直了脊背，但却又很快便放松了下去——大概是由于Sean只有一只手能够使力的缘故，毛巾上的水没有完全拧干，他能感觉到有水珠留在了自己的皮肤上，并且因为对方过于轻柔的动作而化成一层薄凉的水幕，将所有那些灼烧的痛楚尽数驱散。

他蓦地便想起，在那片浓雾弥漫的火灾现场，自己所渴求的，不过就是这样一小片温柔又专注的微凉。

呼吸一下便有些滞涩，他必须动员起自己全部的注意力才能让自己莫名其妙的动摇不被对方察知。

“……要我说。”

而对方却突然在这个时候再次说起话来，让他一口气没顺好，差一点儿就干咳起来。

但他终究还是没有真的咳出来——因为Sean接下来说出来的话。

“——要我说，强迫别人去按照某种想象中的‘酷’来行事，这才比较不酷。”

第一秒，他没能意识到这句话的上文是什么。

第二秒，他没能反应过来这句话的含义是什么。

第三、第四、第五秒——在上面两个问题终于在他的脑子里面得到了解决之后——他开始怀疑自己是不是遇上了一个假的Sean Parker。

因为，倒不是说他喜欢重翻旧账，但就只是，当年那个在中餐馆里以一种不可一世的态度说着“十亿美元才酷”的Sean Parker实在给他的印象太过深刻——即便这段日子以来他已经不会再把对方当成一个华而不实的江湖骗子，他也很难把那个Sean和现在在自己的背后以一种谦逊又宽容的态度讨论着“酷与不酷”的问题的家伙毫无障碍地联系在一起——更何况现在这个家伙还是在试图，像是，安慰自己？

“……哇哦。”

他发出这样一声糅合了太多感慨的感叹词，不确定自己此时是不是应该哑然失笑一下。

“……我以为——以为像你们这样的天才，一般来说都不会这样想？”

一阵水声，然后又是像刚才那般令人身心舒缓的微凉。

“那说明你一直以来都误解了‘我们这样的天才’，Spidey。”

Sean说，不以为意地。

“像‘我们这样的天才’，一般来说如果遇上了自己觉得不酷的人，绝对不会强迫他们变得‘酷’。”

顿了顿。

“——而是会直接将他们请出局。”

……啊。

思考在一瞬间出现空白，空白之中，是当年在Facebook大楼里，Sean拿着存折鄙夷地看着自己的画面强迫症般地回放。

而在回放结束之后，摆在他眼前的，则是一个他这段时间来一直有意无意忽视的现实：

——他——Eduardo Saverin——能像现在这样感受着背后的男人无尽的包容与温柔，只不过是托了他的蜘蛛面罩和一连串意外的福。

……而那个不穿着蜘蛛制服的自己，对于男人来说，其实只是一个早就被甩在身后的出局者。

突然一下，一种难以言明的苦涩侵袭而来——那是一种他本不应该体会的苦涩，因为直到不久之前，他还一直相信自己会和SeanParker相忘于江湖。可是现在——当他一次又一次地看进男人的双眼，只为寻找那里的一片湖面的现在——他却无法阻止让那种苦涩在自己的身体中如同藤蔓般蔓延了。

他突然便觉得仍然蒙在脸上的面罩实在过于沉重、而没有制服遮挡的后背上却又太过轻飘了。

——那让他的呼吸似乎都在被缓慢地撕裂，可甚至不知道该去如何调整。

“……是了。确实是这样的。”

他只是听见自己说，声音发紧，胸腔发疼。

“你们……你们确实是会这样做。”

他想，他终于明白了。

“——那些跟不上你们脚步的人，确实，连站在你们身边的资格都没有。”

……每一次自己认识到不能向对方坦白自己身份的时候，所感受到的那种失落到底来自什么。

并不是来自作为蜘蛛侠的自己不能完全放下戒备、总得有所隐瞒的愧疚。

“……Spidey？”

——而是来自如果自己放下戒备，自己就会失去对方关注的茫然恐慌。

“——Spidey！”

他的肩膀明显受惊般地抽动了一下。

他立刻绷紧了全身的肌肉，但却已经于事无补。

“……”

他只能僵坐在那里，等待来自身后的种种质疑。

可他等到的。

“……Spidey。”

却只有一段不长不短的沉吟之后的，仍然平静如水的温柔。

“我不知道刚才我说的话是不是让你误会了什么——因为从我说完那话之后你的反应就明显变得很奇怪——但是我必须得说，不管你把那些话理解成了什么样，那大概都不是正解。”

他不知道怎么回话。

对方没等到他的反应，便径自说了下去。

“确实，在我遇上我认为无法理解我的理念我的思想的人的时候，我会直接请他出局——因为商场就是这么回事，道不同不相为谋——但这并不意味着，我会因此认为对方就是一个不值得我尊重的人，连和我并肩的资格都没有。”

微妙地稍作停顿，而后一声苦笑。

“……或者应该说，起码现在的我不会有这样的想法了。”

他犹豫了一下要不要出声问对方这是什么意思。

但就在他犹豫的当儿，他感觉到对方的右手轻轻按上了自己右边的侧腹。

他能感觉到那只手在试图按压他那里的肌肉，可随着每一次的使力，传过来的都是痉挛一般的颤抖。

他眨眨眼，听见对方声音再一次混合着被时间打磨过的笑意响起。

“……毕竟，你看，现在的我，其实就是一段时间之前，我自己眼中非常‘不酷’的那种人。”

右侧腹上的颤抖消失。

取而代之的，是左侧腹上一种坚实的力道。

“可现在，我知道——或者该说，Spidey，是你让我知道——即便看起来再怎么‘不酷’的人。”

——和一种包含在那力道中、也包含在那笑意里的，融融暖意。

“——都可能以另外的别人料想不到的方式酷得不可想象。”

身体里面肆虐的苦涩和源源不断传来的暖意互不相让地纠缠在一起。

他因为一种和刚才并不相同的混乱而仍然无法找回正常的呼吸。

而Sean，不知道是没有察觉到他内心的纠结还是装作不去在意，只是顾自挪开了手，拿起了一直放在旁边的药水和棉球，开始帮他擦酒精消毒，一边擦一边道：

“所以，要我说，现在这样的你就已经很酷了，Spidey。”

这一次，他甚至没有余裕去感受疼痛。

“你不完美，当然——你并非钢筋铁骨，也并不铁血无情——你会受伤，会疼痛，会困扰也会恐惧。但即便是这样，你也仍然一次又一次地出现在需要你出现在地方，帮助需要你帮助的人。这就是你最酷的地方。

他只觉得Sean的声音绵绵软软不断传进耳朵。

“你不需要设定一个‘完美’的标准，然后强迫自己去达成它。”

并且丝丝缕缕环绕自己一整颗烦乱的心脏。

“——现在这样既软弱又坚强的你，就已经是最棒的了。”

那种又想哭又想笑的感觉再一次席卷而来，但此时的他却已经完全无法将之囫囵吞下了。

……蜘蛛侠可以，但Eduardo终究还是无法做到——因为没有立场。

“……可、可是Sean，我——”

“……Spidey。你看看你。”

Sean一声轻叹，声音里面满满的无奈，但同时也不忘记扇干他后背的酒精，然后拿起一管烧伤药膏来帮他涂上。

“明明都已经伤成这样了，可还在找着这样那样的理由。——之前跟我说要接受自己的欠缺的时候说得头头是道，现在轮到自己就做不到啦？”

“……但、但是，我，”

他结结巴巴地说着一些没有什么实际意义的音节，觉得自己根本没有办法向对方说明自己现在的这种无比复杂的处境，以及心境。

“我就是、没办法——”

“有什么没办法的，做法其实很简单不是嘛。”

Sean说着，声音悠悠。

“该快乐的时候就快乐，该悲伤的时候就悲伤；觉得疼的时候就找人帮助——”

“——觉得承受不住的时候，就把面罩摘下来，痛痛快快哭一场。”

突然被提到他现在最不想面对的话题，他浑身上下一个激灵。

“……Sean，这个，你、之前，不是说——”

“……是，我之前是说过，我不在意。或者应该说，现在我其实也并不那么在意你到底是谁、或者不是谁的问题。”

有什么东西覆上了自己左边的背部。他花了一会儿时间才反应过来那是Sean的左手心笼着一块纱布，刚刚好贴在心脏的位置。

“但是，Spidey，今天的事情让我意识到，如果这样的状态一直持续下去的话，那么以后即便你在什么地方受了伤遇到了困难，我都没有办法赶去帮你；而你即便面对诸多困难，也不愿意在我面前彻底放下心防。……这样的相处方式，终究有着极大的限度。”

他能感觉到自己的心脏在对方的手掌下跳动，一下，一下，就像是对方此时的语气，明晰而深刻。

“……所以，Spidey，我并不会强迫你什么，但我就想再一次问问你，能不能考虑告诉我你的事情。”

他将唇瓣抿得死紧。

“但这不是因为我想知道你是谁。”

因为他觉得，如果不这样做。

“——而是因为我知道你是你，并且也想让你一直是你。”

那么他就真的会在那掌心热度的催化下，将所有能说的不能说的和盘托出了。

只是。

“……Sean、……”

他使劲摇了摇头，调整着自己又干又涩的声音，缓缓道。

“……如果可以，我真的——真的想对你那么做。只是……”

深吸一口气。

“……只是，我在想，也许摘下面具之后的我，其实是你最不欣赏的那类人。所以……所以我想，维持现状才是对谁都好。”

Sean又是一声叹息。他觉得今天听到的叹息声也许比之前加起来都多了。

“……Spidey，我刚才说了那么多，都白说啦？……还是说，你其实是个双重人格，面罩一摘就会性情大变，不会再像现在这样和我讲话了？”

“……没有那回事。”

他惊讶于Sean在这种情况下还能调侃自己的从容，但他自己却只能以一种无比疲惫的语调进行回应。

“就只是……只是你完全不知道我不当蜘蛛侠的时候在做什么，不是吗？……也许我平常就只是个毫不出众的家伙，固执，感情用事，又跟不上潮流——”

“哈，Spidey，说真的，”

可Sean却竟然十分不合时宜地笑起来了。

“你一直担心的就是这样的事情吗？”

他一口气卡在喉咙里。

“……什么叫‘就是这样的事情’？Sean，我是很认真地在讨论这件事——”

“好了，好了，Spidey，我知道了。……是我不好，不该在这个时候开玩笑，你先冷静一下，好吗？”

而Sean也难得顺从地立刻道歉。他这才按捺住内心的焦躁，听对方继续道：

“……但是，Spidey，我只是真的没有想到。”

“……”

“——你怎么会觉得，你在像这样作为蜘蛛侠和我相处的时候，就不固执、不感情用事、不跟不上潮流了？”

哑口无言。

“Spidey，你看看你自己。”

“……”

“不管我怎么说，你都不愿意告诉我你是谁——固执。”

“…………”

“但又经常被我几句话就绕进去跟着走——感情用事。”

“………………”

“至于跟不上潮流……”

一个刻意的停顿，他甚至都能想象到对方那装模作样挑着眉毛的样子。

“——我当时都说我唱歌像Justin Timberlake了，可你竟然不为所动，这可不是跟不上潮流吗？”

“………………………”

他眨眨眼。又眨眨眼。

“……所、所以，你的意思是——”

“我的意思是，Spidey，你确实真的一点儿都不擅长伪装你自己——我不是早就说过了吗？你其实更像一只小鹿，单纯，无害，善良——”

“——好欺负？”

他从唇齿间挤出这几个字，但却引来一串好听的轻笑。

“我很高兴你终于有了这个自觉，不过我现在想说的却不是这个。”

笑着，Sean这样说。

“我想说的是，”

那字字句句就像是轻盈的羽毛，将他心头的杂尘尽数扫去。

“——让人想一直和你在一起，好的共同分享，坏的共同承担。”

他长长地、长长地——就像要吐尽胸中积压的所有负面情绪那般地——舒出了一口气。

“……Sean。”

他听见自己说，声音是和刚才形成了鲜明对比的放松而安定。

“我想，我明白你的意思了。”

他点了点头，在面罩的遮挡下轻轻挑起了嘴角。

“……就只是，再给我一点时间，好吗？我需要再整理、调整一下……然后再来给你我的答案。”

“那可别让我等太久，Spidey。”

Sean轻快地说，一边说一边又活动起了双手，将几块纱布贴在了自己背上伤得最严重的几个地方。

“——毕竟，不管你是答应还是拒绝，我都还得检查你这伤是不是有在好好恢复呢。”

他鼻腔一酸，但同时却终于笑出了声来。

“……Sean。”

他将上半身的制服重新穿好，转过身，即使知道对方看不到自己的表情，也用一种最为真诚的目光看向对方，说道：

“谢谢你。”

“Spidey，你知道的。”

而Sean则耸了耸肩膀，语气轻巧，而目光深邃。

“——我会为你在这里（I’m here for you）。”

在这样的深夜里，他仿佛看到了一片宁静的湖面，上面闪耀着粼粼波光。


	9. 07

他确实没有让Sean等太久。

……因为他发现，会在无法联系的时候为对方担心的，并不只是Sean一个。

当他第不知道多少次地在白天工作的时候走神儿，心神不宁地想着一个人住在顶层公寓的Sean到底能不能把自己照顾好的时候，他觉得确实该是时候做下决定了。

……不过这也并不是说，他就能够彻底让自己相信，Sean能够百分百接受他摘下面罩的真面目。

所以。

“……Spidey，虽然我很开心你这么快就又来找我了……”

即便Sean再怎么委屈兮兮地对他眨巴眼睛。

“……但是你为什么不愿意到我这边来呢？”

他也坚决不会从窗边挪开哪怕一步。

“……呃，这就是，”

他双手背在背后，时刻确保如果有什么东西朝自己飞过来，自己能在第一时间摸到窗沿儿跳出去。

“万一你看到我的脸之后对我失望的话——”

“这么说，你的决定是要告诉我你是谁了？”

而Sean的表情却唰地一亮。

“放心，就算你是个丑八怪，我也绝对不会因此就把你赶出去的。”

“……不，这不是长相的问题，这是——”

说到一半儿，却觉得自己根本没有办法解释清楚，于是干脆将剩下的话随着一声叹息甩了出去，然后将手指搭上了面罩的下沿。

“……不管怎样。”

他有些自弃地嘟囔，心想长痛不如短痛，作势就要将面罩向上提。

“反正我已经决定了，这之后不论你是什么反应，我都——”

“……诶诶诶，Spidey，你等一下。”

可Sean却偏偏不让他一鼓作气，将他的动作和话语都定格在一个不当不正的地方。

他懊恼地瞪着双眼，以为对方有什么重要的话要讲。可出乎他意料的，对方只是拿过身旁的拐杖，晃晃悠悠地站了起来。

他反应了一下，随后立马作出了一个戒备的态势。

“……不，Sean，你、你暂时不要过来——”

“我不过去，Spidey。我就只是站起来而已。”

Sean则冲他松弛地抬了抬肩膀，语带安抚道：

“……我就是觉得，你现在是要鼓起勇气，向我展现一个完整的你了——那么我如果不以一个对等的姿态面对你，就实在太说不过去了。”

……不得不说，Sean Parker不管什么时候，都有着轻轻易就让他自乱阵脚的神奇能力。

他觉得，自己刚才就着一时冲动而好不容易发挥出来的那点儿魄力，就这么悄无声息地融化在Sean那双无害又真诚的蓝色眸子里面了。

“……、……”

他喉头动了动，觉得此时也许应该说些什么来缓解一下自己蓦然便紧张起来的情绪，但最终还是什么都没有说出来。

他只是干巴巴地清了清嗓子，然后咬紧后牙，将自己的面罩慢慢向上拉了起来。

Sean的注视实在是太过宁静了。

他不知道是什么能让眼前的男人在这样一个时刻看起来既不激动，也不慌张。

他唯一知道的是，对方宁静的注视衬得他如擂鼓般的心跳听起来就像炸雷，震得他的耳膜嗡嗡作响。

一波一波袭来的眩晕感让他难以对时间有正确的把握，他只觉得那平常一瞬间就能摘掉的面罩，此时却像是被拉得冗长的每一分每一秒生生粘在了脸上，延延扯不到尽头。

……上帝啊。

他在心中无力地喊了一声，然后终于眼一闭，心一横。

暗转。

“……啊啊。”

复明。

“果然。”

Sean的声音随着重新恢复焦点的光亮悠然传来。

“——EduardoSaverin——果然是你。”

……什么？

他觉得，自己就像是突然被施下了见光就会石化的诅咒一般，从肉体到思维都彻彻底底地动弹不得。

“——事先声明，我确确实实没有黑进任何机密系统或者摄像头，去调查蜘蛛侠的身份。”

眼前的男人——他的石化诅咒的罪魁祸首——抬起左手，表情动作都万分无辜。

“所以我对你的真实身份一直也只是猜测，没有定论，之前对你——Spidey——说过的所有话，也全部都是真情实意，没有任何虚假。这一点你可千千万万不要怀疑。”

“……”

他眨了眨眼，又动了动唇瓣，觉得仅仅是这样就花费了自己相当的体力。

“……那……可是……你、你怎么会……”

“……我只是在见到你之后，觉得你和我之前认识的那个巴西家伙有些微妙的相像。”

Sean说着，摸了摸鼻头。

“……所以我，咳，我就去黑了那个巴西家伙——EduardoSaverin——的电子邮箱，翻了翻他近两年的邮件记录……然后发现这家伙在两年前刚来纽约的时候甚至考虑过移居新加坡，可是却在某个时间点之后就突然再也没有提过这事儿……”

声音越来越虚，最后收束于几声讪笑。

“……不是我说，Spidey，做为一个日渐成功的商人，你真的应该学学怎么给自己的邮箱设置更复杂的密保系统，并且学会定期转移和清理你的使用记录——要不然你也不会这么轻易就被我发现，你决心在纽约定住和蜘蛛侠突然出现的时期实在重合得太巧合了。”

“……”

他用他此时几近当机的大脑无比缓慢地处理着这些信息，只觉得疑惑就像是故障弹窗一个又一个往外弹，让他甚至无暇去责难对方怎么能随便黑自己的邮箱，也顾不上在意对方对他一如既往的称呼，只能像个坏掉的音箱一般断断续续地把涌到口边的语句播放出来。

“……但、但是……你、你怎么能，觉得我……？”

“你的巴西口音，你软糯的说话声调，还有你高瘦的身形——什么的，要说的话其实能说出很多。但说实话，这些其实也都是我因为联想到了你身上之后才会去注意的事情了。……而至于我为什么会联想到你，EduardoSaverin。”

Sean舒出一口气，将脸上的讪笑慢慢调整成了一个柔和的微笑。

“——其实是因为你第一次来到我窗外的时候，在我窗上写下的那几个字。”

CA R E

他回想起当时出于情急，他扒在窗户上写下的这几个简单的字母。

……但是为什么——

“至于原因，其实很简单，简单到我自己回想起来，都觉得有些莫名其妙。”

Sean像是读到了他的内心所想，不用他问便继续解释起来。

“——因为Dustin曾经跟我说起过，你在他们宿舍的窗子上写字的事情。”

……Dustin——Kirkland宿舍——窗子——棋手公式。

记忆几个跳跃，将他扯回了哈佛那个疯狂又古怪的夜晚——扯回了所有一切脱轨命运的开始。

他想起那天晚上他在网上看到了Mark愤怒又刻薄的博客，于是二话不说便穿过校园奔去了Kirkland。他走进Mark的宿舍，看到几个男孩双目熠熠地围在电脑边。他问Mark是否还好，可Mark却坚持只管他要那个公式。于是他拿起一只黑色油笔，直接在窗玻璃上写下了——

“一串数字。所有一切的开端。Facebook的地基。扔向未知的问路石……随你怎么说。”

Sean说，目光死死抓着自己的目光不放。

“可是，Spidey，你知道一个喝醉酒了扑在吧台上的Dustin是如何形容你写下的那串东西的吗？”

他茫然地缓慢摇了一下头。

Sean一声轻笑，里面沉淀的些许苦味却不知是为了谁。

“……他说，那是‘Wardo对我们——对Mark——的一整颗心’。”

他倒抽进一口气。

“……那是——”

却终究没能做出任何否定或者修正。

……Dustin是对的。

他用后牙咬碎几乎要从喉咙中溢出的哀叹。

……回想起来，整件事情从一开始就其实已经注定了结局——Mark拉他入伙，是需要他的赚钱能力与金融知识，可他却不得要领，掏出了自己最不设防的心——

“……不否认吗，Spidey。……看来Dustin那时虽然早就和你断了联络也喝得晕晕乎乎，但终归还是没有失去对那件事情的判断力。”

Sean晃了晃脑袋，苦笑堆在眼角。

“既然如此，那他接下来说的那句，‘Wardo为我们付出了一整颗真心，可我们却将它直接遗忘在了那个窗户上’，想来也不仅仅是醉汉的修辞了。”

他无法置评。

Sean清了一下嗓子。

“……总而言之，这就是我会在你在我的窗户上写字时联想到你的原因。”

他调整着语调，这样道。

“当时，我一个人躺在病床上，因为没有人能够理解我的痛苦而感觉全世界似乎只剩下了我一个人——就在那个时候，Spidey，你就突然出现在那里，在我的窗户上写下了你的关心——那个瞬间，不知怎么的，我确实一下子就想到了Dustin那些醉醺醺的话，想到了他所描述的那个只因为一篇胡言乱语的博客就在大晚上穿过校园去嘘寒问暖、又在窗户上写下了全部关心的EduardoSaverin。……虽然那个时候，我自己都在嘲笑着自己怎么会想到那些与自己毫无关系的事情，但那确实是让我一时心动决定去给你打开窗户的原因——也是后来我会想到把蜘蛛侠和EduardoSaverin联系起来的第一要素。”

……啊啊——啊啊。

他听着Sean的描述，终于后知后觉——过于后知后觉——地意识到了几件回想起来明显不自然的事情。

比如那天在自己写完那四个字母之后，Sean的脸上出现的，从惊诧到了悟又到自嘲的神情转变。

比如“你是不是我的敌人”的试探。

再比如要求自己成为对方的朋友时，似不经意说出的那句“大半夜走街串巷，只为了在窗户上写下关心”。

……征兆其实一直都有，只不过自己从未在意。

他现在开始明白，为什么Sean总是在说自己过于单纯不设防了。

“……所以……所以你从一开始，就已经在把我……把‘蜘蛛侠’和那个‘巴西家伙’进行比对了吗……”

他身上一阵脱力，止不住地向后退了两步，让自己靠在了半开着的窗户上。

“……但如果这样，你为什么……为什么后来会完全没有表现出来不信任，反而……反而一直在拉近我们的距离？”

“……因为你从一开始，就表现得实在太过私密且友善了，Spidey。”

Sean笑，笑得很是无奈。

“说实话，当我逐渐意识到你确实和EduardoSaverin有着太多诡异的相似之处、并且还查到了你们在时间点上的重合之后，我确实有很严肃地思考过如果他们真的是一个人，那么会这样每天来探望我的动机和目的到底是什么。……可是，Spidey，你的所有表现真得都太无可挑剔了——你在知道我是谁的前提下，帮提供助却不索求回报，保持距离却不落井下石；我说不用轮椅，你就一次一次陪我练习走路；我说不叫医生，你甚至还提供给我了你的手臂……”

咬了一下下唇，像是在掩饰那些回忆带来的些许不好意思。

“……Spidey，你要知道，也许我是个投机者，是个自恋狂，但这并不意味着我不分好歹。你是真得理解我的苦痛，也是真心想带我走出困境——我虽然不能读取你内心到底在想些什么，但只有这一点是确确实实感受得出来的——所以。”

“……所以你才会对我说，不管我‘是谁’，或者‘不是谁’，你都不会在意了……吗。”

他喃喃地重复着对方对自己说过的话，觉得脑子里面闪过一片一片过载的雪花。

“……我以为你只不过是随口说说……但你其实是有所指的，对吗……”

“……是的，我确实是有所指。”

Sean点点头。

“只不过两次的指向其实不太一样。”

“……两次……”

他愣了愣，然后才反应过来对方确实是对自己说了两次这样的话。第一次是在病房里，对方要求自己和他做朋友的时候；第二次则是在这个房间里，对方一边上药一边请求自己告诉他自己的真实身份的时候。

……但是，不一样，是指……？

他将疑惑写进眼神传递给对方，对方接收到之后，从善如流地作答：

“第一次我说这话，只不过是想说，不管你是不是EduardoSaverin，我都愿意和你做朋友。因为那个时候在我眼里，明显还是蜘蛛侠的存在感更高。我觉得我很喜欢这个穿着蜘蛛制服来跟我讲话的家伙，所以觉得可以不在意那么多细节。”

说到这儿，停下来，等了一会儿，才又道：

“……但第二次我说这话的时候，是想说，不管你是不是蜘蛛侠，我都会愿意和你一直交往下去。”

“……为、为什么你会……”

“因为第一次的时候，我只是觉得，如果‘蜘蛛侠’这样的存在就是我可能的未来，那么我不在意和我的未来交个朋友。……但是，后来再和‘未来’——也就是你，Spidey——成为朋友之后，我却发现这个‘未来’其实也没有那么完美无缺。”

说着，抬手，指了指后背，柔声问道：

“——说到这个，你背上的伤好了吗，Spidey？”

浑身上下触电般地一颤。

他觉得一阵寒毛直竖，可身体内部却有热度在缓缓燃起。

“……我、我没事了，别担心——”

他几乎下意识地便这样回答，可却换来了Sean一个“我就知道”的神色。

“所以我说，你这个‘未来’其实也没有那么令人艳羡，原因就是在此。”

Sean撇了撇嘴角，说道。

“做为一个经历过很多苦难的人，我不得不说，Spidey，你确实很强大——肉体上和精神上都是——但是正因为这份强大，你反而又陷入了另一种也许你自己都没有察知到的辛苦。……你给自己设定了太多条条框框，这也不能，那也不可以，但却从来都不是为了让自己过得更开心。你一直在试图让自己变得完美而无懈可击，可却忘了你本来也不过是一个会哭会笑的普通人。”

Sean说，清澈的目光直直落进自己眼底。

“……如果你说你必须这样才有未来，那我只能说，你其实并没有真正迎来未来。”

一字一顿，掷地有声。

“——而是被未来框住了身子，进退不得。”

湖面。

“所以我想，如果说，之前是你将我从过去的幻影里面解救出来。”

他在Sean的眼中看到湖面。平静。明晰。纤尘不染。

“——那么这一次，该轮到我把你从未来的束缚中解救出来了。”

——并且倒映着一个最真实、最赤裸又最完整的自己。

当他意识到的时候，已经有温热的湖水从自己的眼眶中泉泉涌出了。

没有了面罩的阻挡，那湖水就像是决了堤，源源不断地滋润着自己身体里面已经干涸了太久的龟裂。

“……Sean……”

事已至此，他已经完全不知道该如何控制自己的情绪和事情的走向，只能求助般地用夹杂着呜咽的声音唤了一声将他的水脉打活的男人。

而男人则只是温柔又包容地笑着，缓缓向他抬起了左手。

“……那么，Spidey——现在也许该换个叫法了，不过这都不重要，可以之后再说——我觉得你现在应该过来这边，来和我击个掌，或者拥个抱之类的。”

“……为、了什么……？”

他断续着问，但在心中已经隐约知道了答案。

“……为了我们的现在。”

所以他在男人还没有说完之前，便已经迈开了步子，缓慢地，急切地，来到了男人面前，停下，抬起右手。

“——为了我们自己。”

手心与手心相合，温暖带来整全。

“……Sean——”

他哭着笑了起来，觉得两个人的手指不知由谁主动地扣在了一起。

这是他第一次知道，男人的肩膀原来如此宽阔。

“……Spidey。”

……而体温是如此令人心安。

“——我永远会记得，为你留着那扇窗户的。”

在这一刻，过去化土，未来归尘。

他终于用自己的全身心拥抱住了现在。


	10. 尾声

他是料理食物的声音和香气中醒来的。

翻过身，睁开眼。

……并不熟悉的天花板出现在眼前。

他腾地一下从床上坐了起来，不过又在注意到堆放在床头的蜘蛛制服和穿在自己身上的并不属于自己的家居服的时候猛地想起了来龙去脉。

……说起来，昨天晚上自己确实是在Sean家的客房睡下了来着。

想到昨天晚上的事情，他突然觉得脸上一热——本来自己设想过的所有那些“怎么会是你给我滚出去”之类的狗血剧情都没有发生——只有男人的轻言细语和温暖怀抱深深刻在了他的记忆里。

……果然，自己不管什么时候以什么样的状态面对那个男人，言行都会变得莫名其妙难以控制。要不是这样，自己也不会在男人肩头哭得晕晕乎乎，最后几乎没提出异议地便答应了在对方家里面留宿的建议。

长叹一口气，他双手捂住脸，狠狠地搓了搓。

……不过，如果把事情往好里想，这个展开大概也不赖——至少自己已经很久没有体会过早上醒来之后有人给自己做早餐的——

…………等等。

他突然反应过来哪里不对，心中咯噔一下。

……这里是Sean的家，住在这里的只有Sean和自己。而现在，自己还呆在床上，可是却有人在厨房做饭……

……

“——Sean？！”

根本没顾得上仪容体态地一个箭步冲出门去。

“啊，Spidey你醒啦？刚好帮我把盘子端到餐桌上去呀。”

看到的是一个右手撑着拐杖，左手拿着锅铲，正小心地往盘子里面放煎蛋的SeanParker。

他在客房门口愣了足足有五秒，然后终于如梦初醒地甩下一句“等我五分钟”便风风火火冲进了洗手间。

等他以一种从未有过的快速捯饬完自己再一次从洗手间出来的时候，Sean面前的两个盘子里面除了简单还多了几片烤面包。

“……早上好，Sean。”

他有些尴尬地打了声招呼，又懊恼地揉了揉后脑的头发，而后快步走上前去，将两个盘子端在了手里，向餐桌走去。

“……你活动不方便，应该叫醒我帮你做早餐的。”

“这不是考虑到我们纽约的好邻居日夜操劳，所以就没忍心去打搅你嘛。”

Sean拄着拐杖跟在他的身后，不以为意地说道。

“而且，总归我得习惯以现在这个状态做饭的，多练习练习总没错。”

他把两个盘子放在餐桌的两边，又帮Sean拉开一个椅子，这才来到自己那边坐下：

“……你以前经常自己做饭？”

“倒也不经常，不过闲的没事儿的时候喜欢琢磨琢磨。”

Sean也在他对面坐好，挑挑眉毛，故作腔调地说：

“不瞒你说，我的手艺还不错呢。要不是手脚成了现在这样，我这早饭都能给你做出花儿来。”

“……”

他低头看了看盘子里面简单的煎鸡蛋和烤面包片，又看了看Sean摆在桌子上面的右手，抿了抿唇。

“……这种事情也勉强不来。而且要我说，即便活动不便也愿意重新站在厨房里面，光这一点就已经很厉——”

话没说完便卡在了嘴边。

因为他抬眼，一个不小心就撞进了对方那注视着自己的双眼之中的盈盈笑意里面。

他突然觉得喉咙有点燥。

“……Sean？”

“……Spidey，我不得不说，虽然我已经想象过很多次，你每次和我讲话的时候面罩下面到底是用什么样的长相做出什么样的表情。”

笑意漫延，融进弥漫在空气中的食物香气之中。

“——但事实却是，你比我最好的想象还要生动，真诚……还要好看。”

他很庆幸他还没有开始吃他的早饭。

……毕竟，他可一点儿都不想以“EduardoSaverin在旧敌SeanParker家中噎死”这样的标题登上各种报刊杂志。

他躲开Sean的眼神儿，伸手摸了摸鼻子。

“……呃，Sean，说到这个。”

并且用一种无比平直僵硬的语气蹩脚地掩饰着他内心无与伦比的动摇，强行转移了话题。

“……你是不是——是不是该改改我的称呼了？”

“其实我觉得Spidey就挺好呀，你不喜欢吗？”

“……倒也不是不是喜欢，但就是。”

他想了想。

“就是如果以后我们一起出去的话，你总不能一直那么叫我啊。”

“——哦。”

Sean拉着长音眯起双眼，笑得若有所悟。

“看来这次不用我提，你就已经把和我的‘以后’放进你的考虑事项当中了——真是令人惊喜的进步啊。”

“……诶。”

他先是愣怔了一秒，而后便觉得自己的脸颊一下子烧起来了。

“……我我我就是随随随随口那么一说——”

“Eduardo。”

他立刻便住了嘴。

……“EduardoSaverin于旧敌SeanParker家中惊吓过度咬舌自尽”这种事情也绝对不能出现在头条上。

可Sean却似乎根本没有察觉到他内心的波澜壮阔，只是仍然盈盈笑着，悠然却又认真地说道：

“——可我是认真的。”

……不，“心脏病突发死于Sean Parker家中”这种新闻也绝对不行。

“……那个，Sean……”

他弱弱地开口，不知道该怎么劝Sean先放自己一马，好歹让自己解决掉眼前那被冷落的早饭。

“我……我其实也没有那么不认真，但、但我就是……”

“就是什么？”

“就是……”

“嗯？”

“……”

“Eduardo？”

“……………………”

他一声无可奈何的长叹。

“……好吧，好吧，我认输——没有什么就是，我——我想，既然我现在还能像这样坐在这里和你这样对话，就说明我其实也是认真的。”

抬手揉了揉额角，他卸下了全身的力道。再度抬眼看向对方的时候，他甚至觉得自己还自然而然地挑起了一个微笑。

“……毕竟，从刚才开始我就一直在想，‘下次’必须得帮你一起做早餐才行了啊。”

然后，他就又一次——自那天晚上在病房以来的又一次——见证了“SeanParker脸红”这一世界奇观。

他想，“Sean Parker因为Eduardo Saverin一句话而脸红”这件事情，倒是应该上一上新闻的。

“……所以。”

事已至此，他倒是已经彻底放开了。放松地拿起面前的刀叉，刚想要切自己盘子里面的煎蛋，却突然又想起什么似地站起，探身，帮Sean把他的那一份儿先切得工工整整。

“‘Eduardo’——你以后就打算这么叫我了吗？”

切好，抬头，刚刚好在至近距离，看见Sean睁大的蓝色眼眸中装满自己的身影。

心脏悄然漏跳一拍，他不动声色地抿起唇，想要收回身子坐好。

“……不。”

却听Sean突然张口，将接下来的一个词说得郑重又轻佻：

“——Eddie。”

从Spidey到Eddie。

总是只身蹲在摩天楼顶的蜘蛛侠翩然落地，拥抱了总是只身在人群中挣扎的投资商。

然后，投资商和蜘蛛侠终于融为一体，成为了男人眼里的湖面上EduardoSaverin的倒影。

“……是的，Sean。”

他听见自己说，声音落进湖水，激起阵阵涟漪。

“我在这里（I’m here）。”

涟漪过后，他看见自己的身影和对方的身影同时在那镜面上交叠。

“——为了你（For you）。”

从此，他终于真正拥有了自己——也拥有了以后。

FIN.


End file.
